


i carry your heart (in mine)

by sugasets (beesuwal)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesuwal/pseuds/sugasets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you" can be found in kisses, cheesy nicknames, and chance encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. long-distance

**Author's Note:**

> This work is essentially a compilation of all of the OiSuga drabbles/fics that I post on Tumblr, [@sugasets](http://sugasets.tumblr.com). The title is based on/taken from E. E. Cummings' poem, ["I Carry Your Heart With Me."](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poem/179622) I love this poem because it's a poem about love that doesn't make use of the word "love," and this has become quite a constant theme in my fics.
> 
> For any of my fics, do feel free to come to my tumblr and ask any questions you might have/about my headcanons for specific aus or settings!
> 
> UPDATE: Marking this complete for now, since I am on a semi-hiatus! For updates on my status, feel free to check up on me on my tumblr blog.

“Suga-san, I heard you’re dating someone!” Noya shouts just as the team exits Coach Ukai’s store, meat buns in hand. They’re walking home from practice, tired and drowsy after a long day. Noya’s voice is so loud that it startles the whole team, and causes some of the first and second years to stare wide-eyed at Suga. 

Suga blinks, takes in the surprised faces of his teammates (Hinata actually has _stars_ in his eyes), and turns to glare at Daichi, who at least has the decency to look a little sheepish. His love life isn’t exactly a secret, per se, but it also isn’t the most relevant topic to bring up while practicing spikes and tosses. But because the captain has already slipped up (and because it really is hard to deny Noya’s eager enthusiasm), he nods and throws a bright smile at everyone.

“That’s so cool, Suga-senpai!” Hinata exclaims, with as much clarity as he can with his meat bun in his mouth, “who are you dating!” 

“Are they here in Miyagi, Suga-san?” Tanaka asks, cocking his head to the side. A little way behind him, Kageyama glances at the third years, trying to look uninterested in the conversation but failing. 

“Ah, it’s long-distance,” Suga explains, taking a bite out of his own bun. He pointedly ignores the confused look Asahi directs at him and Daichi’s raised eyebrow. Suga reasons to himself that it’s not a lie, not really, and anyway, can’t he have a little fun with his underclassmen? 

“Someone from Tokyo then, Suga-san? Who is it? Do they play volleyball, too?” Noya rapid-fires, hopping and skipping around and about the team. Suga only shrugs, pretending to be engrossed in the last of his food. He side-eyes Daichi and Asahi, who are silent as they hang back and observe Suga’s ploy. 

(“‘Long-distance’,” Daichi air-quotes, whispering to Asahi. Asahi’s snickers are cut short when Suga “accidentally” hits Daichi in the stomach.) 

“Is it someone from Nekoma! Fukurodani! Ubugawa? Who is it, Suga-san!” Hinata gushes, following Noya’s lead. Kageyama looks about ready to hit him on the head for being so noisy, but it’s not like any of them can deny their curiosity, now. 

“All right,” Suga begins with a put-upon sigh, throwing his meat bun wrapper in the nearest trash can. “You actually all know him very well,” he says, and purposely pauses to allow his teammates to fall silent and wait in suspense. 

“I’m dating — oh, oops, here’s my turn!” Suga slips out from the throng and, amidst squeaked protests, takes a sharp right, down one of the neighborhood streets. When he looks back, Tanaka’s expression seems mildly scandalized, and Noya and Hinata wail for Suga to come back and _that’s not fair, Suga-san! Tell us who it is!_  

“I’ll see you guys Monday,” Suga laughs, waving at them. He adjusts the strap of his messenger bag and turns the next corner, disappearing from the team’s sights. 

(Only Daichi and Asahi notice that the turn leads Suga a fair number of blocks _away_ from the Sugawara residence, but they keep that to themselves.) 

 

“I told the team I was dating someone long-distance,” Suga mentions a few hours later as he lays on the bedsheets, wrinkling his Karasuno uniform in the process. Beside him, Oikawa runs his fingers through Suga’s silver hair, lightly massaging his scalp. He decides to humor Suga’s out-of-the-blue statement. After months of dating, Oikawa has come to know that Suga’s brand of humor is a unique one, and while he may not completely understand what constitutes as funny to Suga, he can at least appreciate the mischief in his voice and the brightness in his eyes.

“I am in the same prefecture, Kou-chan,” Oikawa points out as Suga all but purrs in delight, “I hardly think that counts as long-distance.” 

Suga scoffs, much to Oikawa’s amusement, and responds by tangling his legs with his boyfriend’s. “Koushi,” Oikawa coos, wrapping an arm around Suga’s waist and drawing him even closer. Suga smiles and taps him on the nose. 

“It’s long-distance if I have to tiptoe to kiss you, you know,” Suga teases, and watches as a slow, brilliant grin blooms on Oikawa’s face. They trade cheesy lines like that so often it becomes second nature to them, something easy and comfortable. Half the time the lines are ironic, and half the time they aren’t, but most of the time they don’t care to make the distinction. 

“You’re really tiny, Kou-chan,” Oikawa sighs, like he’s exceptionally pleased, “you fit right here in my arms.” 

Suga snuggles against Oikawa’s chest, smoothing his fingers over the fabric over his heartbeat before jabbing him in the ribs. He revels in Oikawa’s yelp, and in how Oikawa’s first instinct is to tighten his hold on Suga. 

“You’re lucky I’m letting you off easy with the ‘tiny’ comment,” Suga grumbles, “you’re only a few centimeters taller.” Oikawa chuckles and presses his lips against Suga’s forehead, placating and playful all at once. 

“Ten centimeters, if I recall,” Oikawa hums, enjoying the tiny whine Suga emits, “which is long-distance, as you pointed out. You’re too far away, Kou-chan, so I can’t kiss you.” Oikawa stifles a laugh and angles his mouth towards Suga’s, dipping his head down slowly. He stops just close enough for Suga to feel his breath on his lips, and remains stock-still, waiting. 

“No,” Suga drawls, mock-pleading as he loops his arms around Oikawa’s neck. He peppers Oikawa’s cheeks and forehead with kisses, punctuating each one with _no._ “We’re in a no-distance relationship now. No-distance!” 

“Copy that,” Oikawa laughs, and closes the gap to kiss his silly boyfriend silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "you are 20 centimetres taller than me, and whenever someone asks about our relationship I say that it’s a long distance relationship” [AU](http://otpmusings.tumblr.com/post/137708383525/you-are-20-centimetres-taller-than-me-and). I wasn't too optimistic about this when I first started writing it, but it turned out quite all right! Tumblr post found [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/140841000263/oisuga-943-words-based-on-you-are-20)!


	2. first

When Oikawa watches Suga sock Karasuno’s captain in the stomach (multiple times), Oikawa’s pretty sure he’s in love, and says as much.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa blurts, entranced by the way Sawamura doubles over in pain, “I’m in love.”

Iwaizumi turns to look at Oikawa, thinks for about two seconds, then continues stretching. “With whom,” Iwaizumi humors him, focusing on touching the ground with his fingertips.

“With Mr. Refreshing,” Oikawa continues, still watching Suga as he ruffles Hinata’s hair. Suga’s smile takes up half of his face, all pearly white and bright. Oikawa wonders why he hadn’t noticed before.

“You better focus on our practice match with them,” Iwaizumi grunts before smirking at the floor. Iwaizumi is best at baiting Oikawa. “I don’t think he’d be impressed by a loser.”

Oikawa gasps and looks down at Iwaizumi’s hair. “Iwa-chan! We’re going to win, of course,” Oikawa declares, eyes flashing. “And then I’ll ask him out.”

Aoba Johsai does win, but only after the third set, and by a point. Oikawa is happy, but even more so when a perplexed but pleased Suga says yes to his invitation to date.

 

Oikawa’s ecstasy devolves into pure misery the following Saturday as he stands on the Aoba Johsai volleyball court, dripping wet from the still-running sprinklers in the gym. Suga is with him, staring curiously at the ceiling before attempting to salvage the remains of their picnic basket and cloth, seemingly unbothered by the water drenching his and Oikawa’s clothes.

They can both hear the screams of “You’ll never take our setter alive!” from somewhere in the distance. Oikawa figures that the libero and wing spiker from Karasuno had probably (most likely) snuck in and pulled the fire alarm. He wants to strangle them.

“This,” Oikawa moans, “wasn’t how I planned our first date.”

The sprinklers finally stop then, and Suga shakes the water from out of his hair. “It’s all right, Oikawa, really,” Suga laughs, wringing the bottom of his shirt. “It’s partly my fault, anyway, because of those two.”

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa whines, “this date was supposed to be perfect, you know!” He plops down on the floor and puts his face in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed. And just really, really sad. Is wanting to get to know Mr. Refreshing and his kind laugh and playful violence too much to ask?

“Oikawa,” Suga calls. When Oikawa refuses to look up, Suga bends down and gently pries Oikawa’s hands off his face. Oikawa pouts, his normally tufty hair flat, wet, and ridiculous against his forehead.

Suga leans in to kiss Oikawa on the cheek.

“I hope that makes you feel better,” Suga grins at the now sputtering mess that is Oikawa as he lightly pushes back the wet bangs on Oikawa’s face. At this point, Oikawa flushes a very healthy red, pointedly looking at the floor instead of at Suga.

“I really like your gym, so let’s have that picnic next week,” Suga chuckles, “I’ll ask Ennoshita to tie them up next time.”

Oikawa nods, still stunned into silence, but smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "this wasn't how i planned our first date!". I rushed this a bit, but I had a lot of fun with it! This was the first ever prompt I filled on my blog. Tumblr post can be found [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/138968371683/oisuga-2-or-46-please-thank-you).


	3. mornings with you

Tooru stifles a yawn as he walks into their master bedroom, fresh from the shower and holding a mug of coffee. He smiles when his eyes land on the blanket-covered lump on the bed, watches how the sunlight streaming through their window turns silver hair to gold, almost. He places his mug on the nightstand and crawls on all-fours on the bed, approaching sleeping Koushi.

“Kou-chan,” Tooru softly coos, pulling the blanket back from where it covers Koushi’s face. Koushi grumbles in his sleep, but turns toward the sound of Tooru’s voice.

“Kou-chan, time to get up,” Tooru singsongs, poking the shrimp design on Koushi’s shirt. Koushi knocks the offending finger away with a clumsy sweep of his arm.

“Five more minutes,” Koushi mumbles. Tooru thinks it’s a crime, really, how adorable Koushi is 24/7, even with drool sticking to his chin.

“It’s 11AM, Koushi,” Tooru laughs, hovering over him and tugging the blanket out of Koushi’s hands. “Come on, I made breakfast.”

Koushi opens his eyes halfway, takes one look at Tooru, and closes them again. “Kiss me awake, Tooru,” Koushi murmurs.

Tooru gasps. “Okay!” Tooru exclaims, a bit too enthusiastically, because Koushi rarely ever initiates physical affection in the morning. Tooru isn’t going to pass this up! He leans in quickly, but is thwarted by Koushi’s hand covering his mouth.

“I’m kidding, Tooru,” Koushi chuckles sleepily, “My breath smells awful, so don’t.” Tooru exhales against Koushi’s palm in indignation and moves his face away.

“I don’t care, Kou-chan! Let me kiss you, let me kiss you!” Tooru demands, caging Koushi’s body in his arms. Koushi tries to squirm out of his grasp, laughing as Tooru’s lips attempt to find purchase on his own.

“Okay, Tooru, okay,” Koushi relents and allows Tooru to kiss him.

Tooru smiles against Koushi’s mouth and doesn’t even mind the morning breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "kiss me". Domestic OiSuga will always and forever be my absolute favorite. Tumblr post can be found [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/138969626473/for-the-prompts-thingie-27-and-oisuga-please).


	4. healing

What many people don’t know, not even Daichi and Asahi, is that sometimes Koushi burns out.

Sometimes even Koushi himself forgets. It’s easy to, especially since he doesn’t have all that much time to burn out, anyway — he’s got papers to write, exams to study for, clothes to wash, and friends to hang out with. He’s productive with his time, and for the most part, he enjoys it.

Some days, though, it all goes to shit.

“Koushi,” Tooru mumbles into Koushi’s hair, late at night on their old couch. It’s quiet, save for the muted blare of the TV and the crickets chirping outside. Tooru takes the time to run his hands down the planes of Koushi’s back, soothing.

Koushi sighs, curls himself tighter in Tooru’s lap, and buries his face in the crook of Tooru’s neck.

“I’m so tired, Tooru,” he breathes against Tooru’s skin. There are wet spots on the front of Tooru’s shirt, from when Koushi had let his tears run a few hours ago. “I just want to go to sleep and never wake up.”

Tooru clucks his tongue, pressing his lips to the crown of Suga’s head. He doesn’t mind the dampness of his shirt, but he does mind the look of hopelessness on Koushi’s face. “That would be really bad for me,” he murmurs. “What would I do without my Kou-chan?”

Koushi’s lips twitch. He dips his head down to kiss Tooru’s collarbone, and says nothing.

“Hey,” Tooru says, nudging Koushi’s chin up with a finger. Koushi lifts his head to look into Tooru’s warm gaze. He thinks about how much he’s made him worry. “You’re one of the strongest people I know, but it’s not bad to rely on other people, too, you know? Especially on your _amazing_ boyfriend.”

Koushi laughs this time, and though it comes out a little teary, it’s not as humorless now. He reaches down to grip Tooru’s hand. He can feel Tooru squeeze back.

“Can’t wait to see you smile for real again,” Tooru beams, “it’s been a while. But for now; sleep, Koushi.”

And Koushi does just that; he basks in the silence and Tooru’s steady heat, and allows himself to breathe, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "it's been a long time since i saw your smile". I always have such a hard time with this prompt, so it is quite choppy. Tumblr post [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/141016822358/oisuga-its-been-a-long-time-since-i-saw-your).


	5. chinks in your armor

“So, I just got off the phone with Iwaizumi,” Koushi begins as he walks into their living room. Tooru pauses the latest episode of X-Files to stare at Koushi, a pout already forming on his face.

“What’s Iwa-chan doing, talking to you,” he whines. Koushi laughs as he sits on the cushions, automatically reaching out and intertwining his fingers with Tooru’s. Tooru scoots to make room, letting Koushi fiddle with both of his hands.

“I needed to ask him a few questions,” Koushi says. His tone is innocent enough, but Tooru knows Koushi well enough not to trust that. There’s a glint in Koushi’s eye and a sly look on his face, and it takes Tooru a few seconds to register _code red, code red, pull away from the scheming boyfriend now!_

Except Tooru doesn’t move fast enough after the realization dawns on him, and Koushi takes advantage of his hesitation by swiping both his thumbs on the undersides of Tooru’s wrists.

Tooru yipes, flails, and falls to the floor.

“Koushi,” Tooru wails, laying on his back on their carpet. He flings an arm over his eyes and lets his body splay on the hardwood. “Kou-chan is so mean!”

“Wow, I did _not_ know you had a weak spot like that,” Koushi snickers, sliding down to the floor to straddle Tooru. Tooru _oofs_ at the sudden weight on his stomach and peeks out from under his arm, wary of Koushi. “When Iwaizumi told me you were ticklish there, I almost couldn’t believe it.”

“Iwa-chan and I are going to have a _chat_ ,” Tooru huffs, except Koushi isn’t paying attention, anymore, much more focused on prying Tooru’s arm off his face.

Tooru’s reaction time is slow, again. In theory, since he’s bigger and stronger, he can physically throw Koushi off, but he doesn’t really want to risk anything while Koushi sits on his torso. Koushi grabs Tooru’s other arm and pins both of his wrists above Tooru’s head.  _(Danger! Danger!)_

“Now, how am I going to exploit this?” Koushi asks, smirking as he leans down. He hovers just above Tooru’s mouth and exhales against his lips, teasing. Tooru whimpers.

“Koushi,” Tooru manages to get out before Koushi kisses him. Koushi kisses with fervor, with a sense of urgency that turns Tooru on, and when Koushi licks into him, he almost forgets his compromising position.

He doesn’t forget it a little later, when Koushi begins rubbing his thumbs against the undersides of his wrists. Tooru squirms and almost bites Koushi’s tongue. Koushi responds with a grin, an impish “very interesting,” and resumes kissing him.

Tooru would have groaned in defeat, but his mouth is too busy with other, more important matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "wow, I did _not_ know you had a weak spot like that”. Decided to go for a more lighthearted approach; this was really fun to write! I was searching for unconventional spots, and apparently a lot of people are ticklish on the undersides of their wrist, who knew. Tumblr post [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/141029670898/oikawa-suga-number-21).


	6. mine (yours)

Sometimes, Tooru feels like he loses everything. **  
**

Small things, like the keys to his apartment (always in the other jeans pocket), or the pen Iwaizumi had given him when they were still runts in Kitagawa Daiichi (decidedly _not_ in his jeans). But he loses big things, too. Like constants, with his best friend of fifteen years moving to a different university. Like direction, because for once in his life volleyball doesn’t feel _enough_ , and he doesn’t know what he’s working for, anymore. Like time.

He holds on as tightly as he can, because he isn’t Oikawa Tooru if he doesn’t, but all these things still slip through his fingers, like sand. He’s terrified of change because he doesn’t know where he’d end up. He doesn’t know who he would be.

“At least I’m yours,” Tooru whispers, lips pressed against the back of Koushi’s neck, his legs tangled with the shorter boy’s. He starts when Koushi turns to face him with eyes half-open. Koushi bumps his nose with Tooru’s.

Tooru is about to apologize for waking him, but the words die on his lips. Koushi is staring at him like he’s trying to pick Tooru’s thoughts apart (which he has done, many times over).

“This is mine,” Koushi murmurs, tilting his head up to kiss Tooru’s forehead. Tooru closes his eyes and focuses on Koushi’s even breathing.

“This is mine,” Koushi repeats, kissing the corner of his eye. “This is mine,” he mumbles, over and over, kissing the bridge of Tooru’s nose, the apples of his cheeks, the slope of his jaw, the bow of his lips. Koushi ducks down to press one last kiss to the hollow of Tooru’s throat and rest his head against Tooru’s chest. (He’s pleased to hear Tooru’s steady heartbeat.)

“You’re mine,” Koushi says, and Tooru opens his eyes to stare at the soft silver of Koushi’s hair. “And I am yours, Tooru. I’m not leaving any time soon.”

Koushi falls asleep again, just like that. Tooru smiles, presses a kiss to Koushi’s temple, and thinks about how he doesn’t have to lose everything, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "at least i'm yours". I really like this prompt because it's very poignant. You could definitely run in many directions with this. I took the angsty route with this, but it'd be really interesting to see this prompt interpreted in a fluffy way. You can find the tumblr post [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/141051706538/oisuga-and-at-least-im-yours)!


	7. intoxicated

Suga wakes up with a start to someone pounding on his front door. He sits up immediately, his heart lurching in his throat, as he vaguely registers why he had fallen asleep on the couch and not on his bed. (He had been watching a movie, he recalls, with Daichi, who probably left as soon as Suga had started snoring.) **  
**

Suga’s first thought is that the house is on fire. His second thought is that the police have come to arrest him. It’s not until he realizes that the house is free from smoke and the sound of police sirens that he calms down some (what would the police even arrest him for, anyway?).

The knocking on his door persists. He grunts, mildly grateful that he’s not dying in a fire, and gets up to answer the door.

The police would have been less surprising.

“Refreshing-kun?” Oikawa says by way of greeting, one hand raised and curled loosely into a fist. It takes Suga a full minute to answer, sputtering as Oikawa sways in his spot.

“I — what did you call me?” Suga eventually blurts. Oikawa looks like he’s about to fall over, a look of confusion on his face. “Why are you at my doorstep at three in the morning?”

“Oh,” Oikawa drawls, putting a hand to his forehead. His movements are slower now, lazier. The Oikawa on Suga’s porch is completely unlike the terrifying player on the court Suga has come to know, and Suga’s not quite sure what to make of it.

“Damn, I knew I took the wrong turn,” Oikawa sighs, then gasps, like he’s come to a sudden realization. “Oh no, I’ve lost Iwa-chan! Refreshing-kun, please help!” Oikawa wails, attempting to put a hand on Suga’s shoulder. He misses entirely.

Suga yelps as Oikawa (tall, lanky Oikawa) stumbles and leans his whole body weight on him. Suga instinctively reaches for Oikawa’s hips, bracing him with his hands and fighting a blush all the while. Oikawa smells like alcohol and, strangely enough, like some new car smell, or the wax used on their volleyball courts _(that’s ridiculous, Suga, go back to bed)_.

Oikawa starts lightly snoring, chin resting on Suga’s shoulder.

“Oikawa?” Suga pleads, trying to shake him awake. He receives a particularly loud snore in response, and Oikawa’s body begins to sag to the floor.

“Oh, fuck me,” Suga mutters, electing to drag Oikawa as best as he can with Oikawa’s arms looped around his neck. Suga is deeply annoyed, and not a little bit confused, but then he realizes Oikawa laughs in his sleep, giggly and like a small child. It’s cute enough for 3AM that Suga can _almost_ forgive.

(Oikawa’s first thought in the morning is that his head hurts. A lot. His second thought, upon seeing Mr. Refreshing passed out on the floor next to him, a blanket thrown over them both, is that he’s damn well thankful to drunk Oikawa, for whatever he did last night.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "why are you at my doorstep at three in the morning...". This was super crack-filled, but so fun to write. Tumblr post [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/141070338753/oisuga-why-are-you-at-my-doorstep-at-3-in-the).


	8. in the silences you leave

When Koushi opens the door, he does not expect Tooru to be standing on the other side. 

Not because Tooru hasn’t been to his house; Koushi has had him come over before, many times. (Koushi’s parents _love_ him.) Koushi is surprised because it’s 11PM on a school night, and Tooru had already sent him a goodnight text two hours ago. Tooru should be in bed, catching up on all the sleep he deprives himself of. Instead, Tooru is on his front steps, fidgeting with the straps of his backpack.

“Tooru?” Koushi whispers, instinctively reaching up to place a hand on Tooru’s cheek. Tooru leans into Koushi’s palm, visibly relaxing into his touch. Koushi notices the bags under Tooru’s eyes, dark rings that betray Tooru’s exhaustion.

“Hi, Koushi,” Tooru mumbles. The corner of his mouth quirks. “I kinda ran away from home. Can I stay over?”

“Of course,” Koushi responds automatically. He thinks about the misery written in the lines of Tooru’s face, and how badly he wants to erase all of Tooru’s sadness. Tooru smiles, but it’s not particularly happy.

“What happened?” Koushi asks softly, taking both of Tooru’s hands in his. He intertwines their fingers together, watching Tooru take a deep, shaky breath.

“It’s stupid,” Tooru laughs, quiet and self-deprecating. He leans his forehead against Koushi’s and closes his eyes. “I don’t like being alone, Koushi,” he mutters. “It’s too quiet at home.”

Tooru furrows his eyebrows, the anxiety clear on his face. The thing is, Koushi knows. He knows about Tooru’s tendency to overthink and overanalyze, and to be too harsh on himself. He knows about the demons that thrive in the silences Tooru leaves, the poison that invades Tooru’s thoughts. He knows about heartache and despondency, and Koushi’s own inability to make everything right, for the best person he knows.

“I’m right here,” Koushi murmurs, pressing a kiss to the tip of Oikawa’s nose. Oikawa exhales, weary, and Koushi wraps his arms around Tooru, grasping tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was “hey, sorry, but I kinda ran away from home so let me stay over tonight”. Ahh, I don't think I did the prompt justice;; Tumblr post [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/141130598133/oisuga-5-hey-sorry-but-i-kinda-ran-away-from).


	9. your worst enemy (is yourself)

Tooru pretends to fall asleep that night.

He pretends to be tired enough from his volleyball match that he collapses on the bed as soon as he changes into pajamas and brushes his teeth. Koushi doesn’t question it; he simply smiles in understanding, pecks Tooru’s cheek, and tucks the blankets around him. Normally, Tooru would ask for a good night kiss, except he can’t, now, because he’s pretending to be asleep.

He hears Koushi climb into bed beside him a few minutes later. Tooru waits for the deep, even breathing that indicates Koushi is fast asleep, and slips out from under the covers.

Koushi _also_ pretends to fall asleep that night.

He had received a very worried text from one of Tooru’s college teammates that afternoon, a message that said _we lost to Ushijima’s team today_ and _please take care of Oikawa-san_. Koushi had winced, typed out a quick _thank you for letting me know_ , and mentally prepared himself to stay up the whole night.

Because, as much as he dislikes it, Koushi knows that Tooru would shut the rest of the world out and deal with his emotions all on his own. Koushi knows about the sleepless nights Tooru spends reviewing videos of his matches, trying to understand where he goes wrong. Koushi knows about Ushijima; about Tooru’s acute desire to overcome him, and what this loss means to Tooru.

Koushi grabs a blanket and pads to the living room.

Tooru sits cross-legged on the floor, already setting up his laptop. Koushi perches behind him, his legs on either side of Tooru. Tooru jolts, startled, and whips his head around to look at Koushi.

“Koushi,” Tooru blurts, eyes wide in surprise, his cheeks burning in shame. Koushi drapes the blanket around them both and rests his chin on Tooru’s shoulder. Tooru’s posture is rigid, radiating tension, and it takes a while before Tooru can relax against Koushi.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Koushi asks, as gently as he can manage. He wraps his arms around Tooru’s stomach, attaching himself to Tooru’s back. It’s warm under the blanket, but he isn’t going to let go of Tooru any time soon.

“I’m not tired anymore,” Tooru mumbles. It isn’t very convincing. His laptop screen is in plain sight, displaying a tell-tale still of a volleyball match.

“Tooru,” Koushi breathes, admonishing and concerned at once. Tooru hangs his head, silent, fiddling with the fiber of their carpet.

“You know, don’t you,” Tooru says, refusing to look at Koushi. In response, Koushi presses his lips to Tooru’s shoulderblade. Tooru shivers.

“Stop putting up a strong front, Tooru,” Koushi murmurs. “You’re clearly hurting. That’s fine. That’s okay. But please, just — don’t beat yourself up for what happened today.”

“It’s just hard sometimes, Koushi,” Tooru says, quiet and vulnerable. It breaks Koushi’s heart. “But I’m trying.”

Koushi tightens his grip on Tooru, and hopes for something he can’t yet see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "you’re clearly hurting, stop putting up a strong front". I found this a bit hard to write, since it's my first time writing so much angst in such a short period of time. It's quite similar to the drabble that came before (and if you'd notice, the titles tie loosely together). Tumblr post [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/141189105703/oisuga-and-4-youre-clearly-hurting-stop-putting). 
> 
> Also, this is the last of everything I've posted so far on tumblr! Someday I'll rename the chapters with proper titles.
> 
> Edit: I've renamed the chapters! c:


	10. of belonging; hogwarts au

“This is a mistake,” Oikawa blurts just as Suga takes his seat beside him, a cheeky smile adorning his face. The applause that rings through the hall is enthusiastic but somewhat perplexed. Suga shoots a quick wink at the confused look on Daichi’s face a few tables over.  

“I may not look like it, but I belong in Slytherin, just like you,” Suga shrugs, before Oikawa can even register that his words are offensive. Oikawa, for the most part, falls silent after that, staring at the way Suga’s _angelic_ silver hair falls over his _soft_ features. It’s easy to imagine Suga in a house like Hufflepuff, maybe, all kindness and goodwill. But this close to Suga, his side pressed warm against the other’s, Oikawa can almost see Suga’s eyes flash with something other than just good cheer.

He doesn’t know what that something is yet, but in that moment, he’s certain that he wants to find out.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Mr. Refreshing,” Oikawa challenges, lightly nudging Suga’s shoulder with his own.

“Bring it,” Suga replies, and Oikawa finds himself grinning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that I know next to nothing about Hogwarts/Harry Potter outside of the four houses, but I do have a lot of feelings about Slytherin!Suga. Tumblr post [here.](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/142488166553/omg-are-you-still-taking-the-pairing-au)


	11. to bloom and grow; soulmates au

Tooru is seven when he receives a tiny plant from his mother.

“Tooru, honey,” his mother calls, bending down to her son’s height. Tooru dutifully puts his volleyball down, close to his feet, and peers at the small jar his mother is holding.

“This is your soulmate plant,” she explains, gesturing to the plant growing inside. “Everyone gets one at about your age. It’s supposed to let you know when you’ve met your soulmate.”

Tooru’s mother offers the jar to Tooru, who takes it and cradles it in his palms. “Really? How does it do that?” Tooru asks, poking at one of the leaves. His first thought is that the plant is very pretty, all fresh green leaves netted with white, and reddish stalks that remind him of the color of Mars. _Strawberry begonias_ , Tooru remembers, because his mother plants larger versions in their backyard garden.

“It blooms,” his mother replies, smiling, and if Tooru looks closely he can see the slight pink tinge on his mother’s cheeks. “You’ll see tiny flowers, and then you’ll know.”  

“Who my soulmate is,” Tooru completes the thought for her, turning the jar this way and that, watching the kitchen light reflect off the glass. “That’s weird,” Tooru comments, wrinkling his nose. His mother laughs.

At age seven, Tooru isn’t entirely sure what he _can_ do with a soulmate, but he takes the plant to his room and places it on his windowsill, anyway.

 

Tooru is seventeen when his plant blooms.

The flowers are tiny, like his mother had said, white tinged with pink, pressing against the glass. It’s a lovely sight, delicate-looking in a special pocket in Tooru’s high school gym bag. Fragile, but Earth-shattering in its implications.

Except, Tooru doesn’t notice it.

Not at first, anyway. As he towels himself off in the locker room, he can’t stop thinking about Seijou’s just-finished match with Karasuno, and the unpredictability the other team had brought to the court.

In particular, Mr. Refreshing. The other setter. The wild card.

Tooru thinks about Mr. Refreshing’s bright smile and acute game sense, and his ability to completely change the mood of the game. He thinks about his by-the-book but nonetheless graceful plays. The way Mr. Refreshing closes his eyes right after time-out, like he could get lost in his own mind. Tooru recognizes that look on his face, and finds himself wondering just who this other setter really is.

Tooru notices the plant only as he’s unpacking his bag in his own room. He feels his mouth go dry.

 

Tooru is admiring the plant’s star-shaped flowers and trying not to think about the implications of such flowers when his phone rings with an unknown number.

“Hi, Oikawa-san,” Mr. Refreshing begins, and Tooru almost knocks his plant over. Mr. Refreshing’s voice is polite and just this side of nervous. Tooru’s heart thunders in his chest.

“My plant bloomed,” Mr. Refreshing blurts, and Tooru’s stomach flip-flops. He doesn’t need to ask to know what Mr. Refreshing is talking about. “And I think — it might be you.”

“Why me?” Tooru croaks.

“I’m not sure yet, but I can’t stop thinking about you,” Mr. Refreshing confesses, the slightest tremble in his voice betraying his embarrassment and agitation. Tooru can feel his cheeks burning, and wonders if Mr. Refreshing’s pale cheeks are just as flushed. “Sorry, this is probably a mistake, I’m gonna go — ”

“Me too!” Tooru exclaims, listening to the sharp intake of breath on the other end. “My plant bloomed, too. Um.”

Tooru takes a deep breath of his own. “And right now, maybe, I want it to be you.”

Mr. Refreshing exhales, all shaky relief and possibly breathlessness. It’s the happiest sound Tooru has heard.

“It’s Sugawara, by the way. Suga, for short,” Sugawara mentions. Tooru imagines a wobbly smile on Sugawara’s face, mostly because he knows he has one on his own face.

“How did you know I didn’t know your name?” Tooru pouts.

“Just a feeling,” Sugawara teases. “I’m not very memorable.”

“Suga-chan,” Tooru tries, testing the name on his tongue. “Suga-chan, you are.”  

Sugawara laughs, with a fondness that isn’t quite there yet, but one that holds promise. Tooru joins in Sugawara’s laughter, in the anticipation for the(ir) future, lovely and delicate and Earth-shattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based on one of my country's legends; I suddenly got the idea while we were tackling it in class. Though I still need to improve on interspersing my dialogue and narrative more fluidly, I had a lot of fun writing this! Tumblr post [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/142847914013/oisuga-soulmates-au).


	12. adrenaline rush; college au

“You look like shit,” Suga comments.

From the doorway, Oikawa shoots Suga an incredulous look. He huffs and takes his time walking to the counter, partly because it’s a slow day for the student-run university cafe and partly because he feels like collapsing from lack of sleep. Oikawa tries his best to look affronted at Suga-chan’s meanness, but his droopy eyes only serve to strengthen Suga’s point.

“Suga-chan is so kind,” Oikawa deadpans as Suga comes to meet him at the counter, the latter putting away a mug he had been rinsing. Suga responds with an odd twitch of the lips, as if torn between teasing Oikawa and feeling sympathetic.

“What do you have this week?” Suga asks instead, smoothing his apron down. Oikawa is squinting at this point, barely able to keep his eyes open. It would be a cute sight, in Suga’s opinion, if it weren’t caused by the exhaustion that ravages all the students at their university.

“Two presentations and a midterm,” Oikawa yawns, “and a game this Friday.”

“Ouch. Sounds rough. I’m sorry,” Suga winces, reaching out to pat Oikawa’s shoulder, his hand warm against the thin fabric of Oikawa’s shirt. Oikawa resists the urge to grab Suga’s hand. It’s a little frightening how impulsive he can be when he’s sleep-deprived.

“Think you can give this poor soul his order on the house?” Oikawa replies, mustering as much charm as he can.

“Fat chance,” Suga laughs. Even just looking at Suga’s returning grin causes Oikawa’s stomach to flip flop. “So what can I get you?”

“It was worth a shot,” Oikawa sighs. “Large Americano please, with three extra shots of espresso.”

“Oh my god,” Suga responds automatically, rolling his eyes. “You don’t need the three extra shots. You’ll short-circuit your heart,” he clucks. He rings up Oikawa’s order and proceeds to make Oikawa’s coffee, decidedly _without_ the three shots, but not before casting a quick, stern glance at Oikawa. 

Oikawa pouts, even if he knows Suga’s gentle admonishments aren’t new at all. Suga’s never going to give Oikawa more caffeine than is humanly acceptable, and Oikawa really should learn that by now. But the routine is comfortable, and _all right_ , maybe Suga’s brand of concern is his favorite. His chest always feels so full, in a good way.

“Suga-chan, please,” Oikawa gives his customary whine, even though he knows Suga is right, “I need to stay awake tonight!”  

“Well, I like having you around alive,” Suga says, so softly that it makes Oikawa’s heart stutter, and _this_ , this isn’t routine at all. Suga finishes making Oikawa’s coffee as Oikawa continues to blush red, unable to speak, his tired brain and haywire heart refusing to cooperate. He only vaguely registers the image of Suga writing an actual message on his coffee cup, instead of his usual doodles of smiley faces and crows and plants.

Suga sets the permanent marker down and covers his writing with a coffee sleeve before Oikawa can even think to ask. “Here you go!” Suga smiles, handing Oikawa the coffee cup. Oikawa focuses all his energy on trying not to drop his order. “I’m sure you’ll do great, Oikawa,” Suga continues, beaming, his eyes crinkling at the edges. At this point, Oikawa isn’t even sure if Suga is flustering him on purpose. 

Oikawa thinks, _I’m so fucked._

 

Except, not really. Oikawa aces his exam, kills his presentations, and wins his game, of course.

The coffee helped, but the _Go out with me on Saturday?_ written on his coffee cup helped a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU is my absolute favorite, but I regret to say that this is a product of sleep deprivation lmao;; I wish I had more time to expand on it! Tumblr post [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/143252545248/oisuga-college-au).


	13. strange company; zombie au

Suga wants to sleep. He wants to curl under his favorite blanket, preferably after a long, hot cup of tea, and sleep a solid eight hours. Except he can’t, because he is currently tucked against a shelf in an abandoned supermarket, trying to keep himself alive.

The worst has passed, thankfully, but now the adrenaline rush is gone. Suga wants to sleep. Except he also doesn’t _want to_ , because there is an actual zombie sitting not five feet away from him, cocking his head at him like Suga’s the lost one here.

He had saved Suga from being mauled by other zombies a few hours ago, for which Suga is grateful. However, it is also for that exact reason, that deviation from what he guesses is “normal” zombie behavior, that Suga feels he can’t trust him yet. He keeps a wary eye on the zombie, who is now furrowing his brow, as if he were scrutinizing Suga.

“What’s it like being a zombie?” Suga asks, if only to keep himself awake. He folds his legs underneath him and slaps his face a few times, a bit appreciative of how this zombie has managed to keep all his limbs intact. His zombie companion looks like a life-sized Ken doll, but a little more terrifying, with his pasty skin, sunken cheeks, and weird, floppy brown hair.

The zombie blinks at Suga’s question and surprises him when he speaks in clear, even sentences.

“Not that much different. I was lucky that the virus didn’t spread too much. My blood just dried up and my heart stopped beating, which I guess is useful.”

“Useful?”

“Yeah,” the zombie shrugs. The movement is stiff, almost robotic, and the zombie presses his mouth into a hard line. “Can’t fear death if you’re not alive.”

Well.

“What do you eat then?” Suga follows up, and if the zombie notices the slight hysteria in Suga’s voice, he is kind enough not to acknowledge it. If Suga thinks too hard about how he’s talking to the _undead_ , he’s going to freak out. “How do I know you aren’t going to eat me?”

The zombie rolls his eyes. “I don’t believe in eating humans,” he declares, nose turned up in a bratty display of pride. “I refuse to eat what I once was.”

“It’s only been three days since the outbreak,” Suga deadpans. “You won’t be saying that when you eventually get hungry.”

“I’m hungry now!” Zombie whines, smacking his palms against the floor. Suga raises an eyebrow. “I miss bread! The humans took them all!”

Zombie crosses his arms and starts pouting. _Pouting_ , of all things. Suga almost doesn’t believe that the zombie doesn’t eat human flesh, but this zombie has been very un-zombie-like from the beginning. Suga really shouldn’t be letting his guard down around a potential monster, but here he is.

And he really shouldn’t be depleting his resources. But here he is.

“Knock yourself out,” Suga says, tossing a small square slice wrapped in plastic. The zombie’s reaction time is slow, reaching up to catch the toss only after the bread has already hit him on the forehead. “You can take that literally, by the way,” Suga teases, stifling his laughter.

“Gosh, you’re so mean,” the zombie mumbles, but he nods his head in thanks, tucking the package behind his back for later.

Suga can feel the exhaustion settle further in his bones, the dull pressure behind his eyes intensifying.

“Just go to sleep, Zombie. I’m really tired,” Suga intones, leaning his head back on the empty shelf behind him. He watches Zombie from under lidded eyes, on the verge of passing out.

“I already told you that my name is Oikawa, human-chan,” Oikawa clucks, but he lies down on his side, obedient. “Maybe you’ll tell me your name in the future, too.”

“We’ll see,” Suga murmurs, humoring him. Because he’s feeling generous, he adds, “Good night, Oikawa.”

Suga doesn’t admit it straight away, but the small smile Oikawa beams at him allows him to sleep a little easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I didn't know how to write this without angst or gore, so I decided to look to the internet for inspiration. The au is loosely based on the movie "Warm Bodies," which I haven't watched, but do want to. Tumblr post [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/144255098403/oisuga-zombie-au)!


	14. mr. refreshing; first meeting au

Mr. Refreshing is waving at Oikawa. 

It shouldn’t be all that strange, really. Mr. Refreshing is Tobio-chan’s shining senpai. He is the epitome of polite and the definition of, well, _refreshing,_ and so his friendly gesture shouldn’t come as a surprise to Oikawa. Oikawa should probably wave back.

But it actually is strange, when Oikawa thinks about it. He hasn’t even _met_ Mr. Refreshing, yet here he is now, smiling at Oikawa like they’re old friends. They’re not. Why is Mr. Refreshing waving? Oikawa panics.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hisses, instinctively ducking in his seat. It’s a little useless, considering he’s sitting up high in the bleachers of the gym, waiting to watch the game with Iwa-chan. Mr. Refreshing cocks his head, confused at the sudden movement, but Oikawa doesn’t pay him mind. “Mr. Refreshing is waving at us!” he asserts, tugging at Iwaizumi’s sleeve.

“Hmm? You mean Sugawara?” Iwaizumi lifts his head to look, before giving a small smile and a salute, which, _okay,_ is a little unfair, when did Iwa-chan get so smooth? The greeting seems to appease Sugawara, who beams and runs to join the pre-game team huddle. 

Oikawa picks his jaw up from the floor. _Iwa-chan, I demand to know how you know Refreshing-kun,_ Oikawa is about to say, but Iwaizumi cuts in before he can articulate the thought. 

“I think he was trying to get your attention though,” Iwaizumi comments, side-eyeing the confused expression Oikawa pulls. Iwaizumi laughs. 

“You know, it’s really funny how both of you talk _about_ each other, but never _to_ each other.”

“Iwa-chan, that’s not true,” Oikawa protests. He can’t speak for Sugawara, some of whose comments about Oikawa he has actually overheard, but he can at least speak for himself. “I don’t talk about Mr. Refre — Sugawara at all.”

“Okay, maybe not,” Iwaizumi allows, “but, admit it, you’ve probably thought about him pretty often. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have stuck with that ridiculous nickname you gave him.”

“I give everyone nicknames,” Oikawa mutters defensively, bristling at how Iwa-chan can read him perfectly. It’s not fair. Iwa-chan doesn’t even try. “His nickname isn’t ridiculous.”

“Oikawa," Iwaizumi exhales, much too amused at his best friend's expense. "I dare you to talk to him after the game. It's the least you can do after ignoring him earlier.” 

The referee whistles to mark the start of the match, so Oikawa doesn’t bother replying, huffing as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

The last whistle marks the end of the game. Oikawa is hopped up on adrenaline from watching the match, but the extra boost of energy still doesn't give him enough courage to push through with what he has to.

"Come on," Iwaizumi urges as he begins dragging Oikawa by the wrist towards the Karasuno team. Oikawa squeaks and tries to wriggle free, but soon Iwaizumi is saying, "Yo, Sugawara," and Oikawa comes face to face with Mr. Refreshing.

 _He's way cuter up close_ , Oikawa thinks. _Help_.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Sugawara nods at Iwa-chan, and then: "And Oikawa-san?” Sugawara’s voice rises in pitch, as if he were genuinely surprised Oikawa would come say hi. 

Oikawa doesn’t have time to wonder about the meaning behind Sugawara’s reaction. ”Mr. Refre — Sugawara-san," Oikawa begins, vaguely aware of Kageyama and the rest of his team glaring at his back. "I just wanted to say, um.” He pushes the glasses up his nose, a nervous tic. Sugawara waits patiently for him to continue, even as the tips of his ears are beginning to turn pink.

Oikawa clears his throat. "We're going to win next time, so. Don't get too cocky."

He maintains eye contact with Sugawara as he says it, trying to fight the intense desire to look away from the cute setter. Sugawara looks momentarily stunned, for which Oikawa almost feels sorry, but then he grins — wide and mischievous, his eyes glinting like they did when he and Oikawa shared courts before. Even before Sugawara says anything, it becomes clear to Oikawa that Sugawara isn’t going to back down; that he’s going to step up to the challenge and surprise Oikawa with the unpredictable again. 

The thought sends a spark of thrill through Oikawa's spine.

"We won't," Sugawara declares. "You best be careful, too, Oikawa-san."

 _How refreshing_ , Oikawa thinks, and admits he’s just a tad bit smitten. 

“You're a talented setter,” Oikawa blurts before he can filter his thoughts. He stuns Sugawara for the second time, the easy smile falling off Sugawara's face to make way for the sudden blush on his cheeks. "Just wanted to let you know. Okay. Iwa-chan, let's go."

Iwaizumi attempts to stifle his snickers as Oikawa just about hightails it out of there, the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment. It’s all Iwa-chan’s fault for making him talk to Mr. Refreshing in the first place. Iwa-chan is a traitor.

 _So is my racing heart_ , Oikawa thinks, as he presses a hand to his chest, the thunder of his heartbeat echoing.

 

(Later, Iwaizumi catches up to Oikawa, who has since calmed down and is now trying to wipe a giddy smile off his face.

"Daichi told me Sugawara thought your glasses looked cute on you."

“Shut _up,_ Iwa-chan.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga had been waving at Oikawa because Daichi said the same thing Iwaizumi said to Oikawa. (Daichi and Iwaizumi may or may not be colluding.) Suga had decided to be a little more proactive about it kkk; Tumblr post found [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/144904190368/oisuga-first-meeting-au-d)! (Also: for any of my fics, do feel free to come to my tumblr and ask any questions you might have/about my headcanons for specific aus or settings! ^u^)


	15. bullseye

If Oikawa’s memory serves him right, Oikawa had challenged Karasuno's captain to a nice, fun, maybe slightly competitive game of laser tag between the two teams. _Team bonding_ , he had said. _Friendly team rivalry_ , he had said. ( _I'm going to beat Tobio-chan_ , he hadn't said.) He doesn't remember an all-out shooting war with Karasuno being part of the agreement at all.

He doesn't remember agreeing to being hounded like a fox either, but he supposes he deserves it, after shooting Karasuno's feisty libero on the arm. Nishinoya is out to seek his figurative blood. Oikawa runs for his life.

He finds himself in a more or less secluded corner a little later, away from Shrimpy's yells and Makki and Mattsun's howls. He pauses to catch his breath, but ends up holding it when someone comes to a full stop a few feet from him. Oikawa prays that the other player moves on, but of course, it's never that easy. He begins advancing towards Oikawa.

The other boy's hair is glowing, almost neon in the pitch-black room. Really, it's hard to mistake him for someone else. To Oikawa's knowledge, no one else on Karasuno has hair that light.

If the hair isn't an obvious indication, the irrational acceleration of Oikawa's heart would be.

"Suga-chan," Oikawa warns. He holds up his laser gun, poised to shoot. He tries to prevent the rush of feeling, but he can't help the thrill that comes with seeing his boyfriend again. "Don't come any closer."

Suga whimpers, which catches Oikawa off guard. "Eh, why," Suga whines, and with his own laser gun still in his hand, holds his arms up in surrender. "I won't shoot, promise. I just — I just miss you, Oikawa."

"Yeah?" Oikawa blurts. He feels a stab of guilt as soon as the exclamation leaves his mouth. He hadn't meant for it to sound so suspicious, or as if he hadn’t missed his boyfriend at all.

He has. A lot, actually.

"Yeah," Suga affirms, his tone conveying his sadness and the slightest bit of hurt, and Oikawa feels like an ass. "We haven't really spent that much time together lately."

Oikawa slowly lowers his gun. Suga takes it as cue to release his defensive position and step closer. Oikawa is almost a hundred percent sure that Suga has a trap for him set up, but right now, he is more concerned about wiping the pout off Suga's face.

Suga continues to come forward until Oikawa can hear his slightly labored breathing. "Sorry," Oikawa murmurs, dipping his head down to meet Suga halfway. Not for the first time, he curses their packed schedules for their inability to meet for more than a few hours at a time. "Third year is hard, huh?"

That earns him a half-smile as Suga looks up at him, his eyes bright.

"It's harder not seeing you," Suga whispers back. Oikawa's breath hitches, unprepared for the sudden affection that warms his whole chest. The slow heat intensifies as Suga tiptoes, aiming to close the gap between their lips. Underneath the sweat Oikawa can smell citrus radiating off Suga, and he becomes heady with the scent, his eyes sliding closed.

He doesn't register the feel of the gun barrel against his armor until it's too late.

The sensor on Oikawa's chest plate glows red.

"Sorry, babe," Suga teases, changing course and swiftly kissing his cheek. "Can't let you take the win from us."

Oikawa's jaw slacks. He readjusts his grip on the gun, drawing himself up to his full height. Suga-chan will pay dearly for his betrayal. "You're so going to get it, Suga-chan," Oikawa growls, grinning. Suga laughs, returning with a devious smirk of his own, and then —

He catches Oikawa off guard, _again —_

"I really have missed you, though,” Suga says, and this time the smile on his face is gentle, promising a better apology later. Oikawa blinks and stares at the fondness in Suga’s expression, so open on his face and clear in his voice that Oikawa loses the ability to speak for a bit.

Suga runs away, and Oikawa exhales, passing a hand over his face and fighting a ridiculous blush. Oikawa thinks, _I’m a goner_ , but he finds that he doesn’t mind, his cheeks aching with the force of his own smile. 

His giddiness vanishes when Nishinoya bursts through the way Suga came, firing his gun to the sound of Oikawa's screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away." taken from [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/138859341823/otpmusings-halleydoedog-take-me-laser). When I first came across the post, it just screamed "oisuga" to me, and so I couldn't go without writing it! Tumblr post [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/145533730528/oisuga-736-words-based-on-this-post-if-oikawas).


	16. returning; post-apocalyptic au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation to the [strange company; zombie au ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6294028/chapters/15594217).

About two weeks after the zombie outbreak, Suga decides to return to Miyagi.

Last he heard, the government had evacuated the prefecture while Suga was still scavenging one municipality over. Nothing waits for him in Miyagi now, except the ruins of a sleepy neighborhood he used to call home. He can’t even ensure his safety in the abandoned town, not with the number of zombie casualties steadily picking up all over the country. There is no logical reason to come back.

Suga is fully aware that he might end up dying for his sentimentality. He packs up his supplies from his makeshift camp and braves the journey back.

Oikawa follows faithfully, his silence almost reverent as he regards the town Suga now mourns. Suga feels the urge to break the sudden quiet, to maybe crack a joke about how much of a country boy he is, just to dispel the uneasy feeling in his gut. In the end, he keeps his mouth shut.

He chokes on air as he tries not to stare too hard at the rotting buildings, still so pristine and vibrant in his memory.

They soon stop in front of Suga’s house. They take in the shattered windows and the shingles falling off the roof, the dank smell of death wafting through the alleys on either side. Suga knows he should head inside to scour for any essentials, but he stands rooted in place instead. He wants to throw up.

“Is this your hometown?” Oikawa asks, his tone soft. He peeks at Suga as he says this, observing the way Suga’s hands shake.

Suga nods, biting the inside of his cheek. He can think of a hundred stories of his childhood here in Miyagi, stories of climbing the tallest jungle gym and meeting his first best friend and coming home to his parents after school, but he swallows them all back, together with his nausea. Oikawa turns back to watch the house once more.

“It’s mine, too, actually,“ Oikawa confesses. Suga actually jerks in surprise at that, looking at Oikawa for the first time during this trip. Oikawa’s face betrays no emotion. Suga feels a slight sense of shame for wallowing in his own pain when Oikawa could have very well been suffering on his own.

“I’m sor—“

“Funny, you’d think we’d have met each other at some point before,” Oikawa muses. He levels Suga with a small smile, a weak attempt to ease the gravity of their situations. It’s a little ineffective, but Suga appreciates the effort.

“Miyagi is pretty big,” Suga’s lips quirk, and Oikawa’s smile widens a bit at that. The hint of childish glee on Oikawa’s face makes Suga think about how they could have been friends in a different life. Maybe they could have gone to the same high school. Maybe they could have played volleyball together and supported each other as teammates, or challenged each other as rivals.

It probably would have been a good life.

“It’s hard being here,” Suga admits.

“I know,” Oikawa replies. Tentatively, he touches his fingers to Suga’s wrist, as if asking for permission. Suga realizes with a start that Oikawa doesn’t just say that to be sympathetic — Oikawa _does_ know this feeling, this aching grief that comes with loss, this perpetual fear of the future.

(He knows it best.)

“It’s Sugawara, by the way. My name is Suga,” Suga says. He reaches down and squeezes Oikawa’s hand. It’s cold, like the rest of Oikawa, but solid under Suga’s touch; calloused but reassuring in its weight.

Oikawa squeezes back. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Suga steps over the threshold of his abandoned home, gently pulling Oikawa with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, my take on these prompts is quite somber. I also just realized that my pacing for both of these prompts is hella slow, haha. Tumblr post [here](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/146038835088/oisuga-post-apo-au-3).


	17. origins

One night, while on the phone with Oikawa, Suga decides to be impulsive.

He knows that it really isn’t a smart idea to talk about his feelings with the person he has feelings for. He is afraid to lose the friendship he’s built with Oikawa. He is unprepared to miss Oikawa’s little quirks or how he keeps Suga on his toes in all the best ways. But, if Suga were being honest with himself, he would admit that he isn’t quite satisfied with their situation, either. He wants to continue exploring the limits of their relationship. It’s what he and Oikawa do best.

 _Fuck it_ , Suga thinks. He rolls to his stomach on the bed, presses the cellphone closer to his ear, and asks away.

“Hey, Oikawa,” Suga starts, surprised at how steady his voice is. “Would you believe that I like someone?”

The question is roundabout, but transparent enough that Oikawa will have no trouble picking up on the hint. It’s not Suga’s style, but he wants to give Oikawa enough space to handle the situation in his own way. 

Oikawa pauses for a moment before replying. “‘Course I would. I know who you like, even,” he teases. It’s quiet on Oikawa’s end, save for the soft tenor of his voice, and Suga swears the world shrinks to just the two of them.

“Yeah?” Suga chuckles into the receiver, despite the nervous butterflies. “Who, then?”

“Me,” Oikawa says, and it’s easy for Suga to detect the uncertainty underneath Oikawa’s bravado. It gives him courage.

“You’re right,” Suga confirms. He hears Oikawa take a shaky breath, and the sound of it fills Koushi with relief. There’s something in Oikawa’s voice, some form of anticipation and excitement that foretells a happy kind of beginning. 

“Sugawara Koushi,” Oikawa declares, “I like you, too.”

And, well, there’s really no helping the silly grin that spreads on Suga’s face, at this point.

“Since you confessed to me over the phone,” Suga laughs, bubbly and airy, “you should take me on a date this Friday to make up for it.”

“You’re the one who made me say it! You’re evil!” Oikawa whines, but makes no effort to disguise the fondness in his tone or the delight radiating off him. Suga’s skin feels warm all over. “I almost can’t believe I like you so much.”

 _Me, too,_ Suga thinks, as he presses his smile into a pillow.  _Me, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be based on a text post I saw on Tumblr, but it got away from me, and I ended up going with a different idea. I banged this out quickly while I was trying to come up with ideas for OiSuga Week, haha. Tumblr post [here.](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/146803652438/one-night-while-on-the-phone-with-oikawa-suga)


	18. familiarity

Tooru pales in the middle of sweeping the Aoba Jousai gym floor with a broom.

“Koushi,“ Tooru pleads, “Koushi, I adore you to the ends of the Earth, but you shouldn’t be here.”

He pauses in his cleaning as he stares at Koushi, standing by the entrance with the widest, most wicked grin he’s ever seen. That grin never means good things for Tooru. It sets off both wedding and warning bells in his head.

It’s not like Tooru isn’t excited to see Koushi, especially after a long day of class and practice. He is, and he always will be. Except—

“Nonsense, Tooru,” Koushi laughs, readjusting the strap of his messenger bag. As he approaches Tooru, he waves at Watari, who shyly calls out a _hello, Sugawara-san._ “There’s no reason I can’t walk my boyfriend home from school!”

“Koushi,” Tooru starts, just as a resounding “Oi!” echoes from across the gym. Tooru whips around in horror. It’s too late. Koushi has been spotted.

“Suga-kun is here!“ Hanamaki cheers, waving his towel in the air. Tooru can only stare helplessly as Hanamaki jogs to Koushi, a sleepy-eyed but smirking Matsukawa trailing after him. Suga beams at both of them, his expression fond.

“Hi Makki, Mattsun,” he greets, raising both his loosely curled hands for their customary fistbumps. Hanamaki and Matsukawa each send Tooru a sly glance, which makes Tooru shiver.

“Koushi,” Tooru whines, gripping the broom handle in his clasped hands. “Koushi, have mercy.”

Koushi only smiles, the picture of innocence, before reaching up for a one-armed hug. Iwaizumi materializes from behind Tooru, startling him out of his mind.

“Hi, Iwa,” Koushi says as Iwaizumi bends a bit to return the embrace.

Tooru groans.

 

For all of Tooru’s complaints about Koushi being at his school, Tooru still insists that Koushi wear Tooru’s volleyball jacket. Tooru reasons, _you need to blend in with us, Kou-chan, or you might get in trouble!_ Which is a terrible excuse, really, considering Aoba Jousai isn’t too strict on security, and almost everyone has already gone home. Still, Koushi pulls the too-big sleeves over his wrists as Hanamaki pretends to gag.

“So, Suga,” Iwaizumi begins just as they all exit the gates. The rest of the Seijou third years surround Tooru and Koushi as they walk down the deserted streets of the neighborhood, and Tooru is vaguely reminded of a pack of hyenas. “Anything interesting happen to both of you last weekend?”

Tooru gasps. “Kou-chan, don’t you dare!” Tooru wails, covering Koushi’s mouth with his hand. Koushi, entirely familiar with Tooru’s antics, doesn’t even blink. He licks a wet stripe across Tooru’s palm, causing the latter to flinch away.

“Ew,” Tooru whimpers, as Iwaizumi scrunches his nose in half-amusement, half-disgust. Koushi’s expression is smug as he receives Makki’s enthusiastic high-five.

“Cooked him a new tofu dish. Forgot to mention that I put a fair amount of chili powder in there,” Koushi relays, looking way too pleased for someone who has made his boyfriend suffer. Tooru levels Koushi with a look of betrayal, a pout already forming on his lips.

“Oikawa never learns,” Matsukawa says sagely, poking Tooru’s side. Tooru swats his finger away, glaring at his snickering friends. Even Koushi is having a difficult time keeping his giggles at bay as he hides his mouth behind the large, white sleeve.

“Bet you made this baby cry.”

“Iwa-chan, I did not!”

“I did make him cry.”

“Kou-chan!”

“Kou-chan,” Hanamaki drawls in a whiny, high-pitched imitation of Tooru’s voice, “Kou-chan is so mean!”

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa crack up at that, and Koushi actually has the gall to laugh at Makki’s awful mockery of Tooru’s lovely expressions. Tooru crosses his arms and looks away, grumbling.

“You’re all awful. Why do I even hang out with you guys? Honestly.”

“You love me, at least,” Koushi singsongs, before reaching up to kiss Tooru’s cheek.

“Bleh,” Matsukawa intones, even as they all grin at Tooru’s beet-red face.

 

Iwaizumi says goodbye as soon as they pass by the corner store, mentioning something about picking up milk for dinner. Hanamaki and Matsukawa turn the corner after, making excuses about doing homework together, but really just waggling their eyebrows at both Tooru and Koushi. They’re only a few blocks away from Tooru’s house, so Tooru takes the time to relish in the quiet and Suga’s sure presence beside him.

“Aren’t you glad I walked you home?” Koushi teases, breaking the silence. Koushi nudges Tooru’s waist with a gentle elbow, the smile on his face soft as he turns to look at Tooru. Tooru just can’t shake how _natural_ this all feels, as if Koushi laughing along with Tooru’s friends had always been meant to happen. A year ago, Tooru would have never imagined this easy companionship, and now Tooru can’t imagine going without it.

The thought overwhelms him, so Tooru chooses to drop a kiss on the crown of Koushi’s head instead of replying. Koushi laughs because he knows what Tooru means anyway, huddling closer to him and drawing Tooru’s jacket tighter around his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Episode 14 of Haikyuu Season 2, Kageyama had to take a bus going to Aoba Jousai. I headcanon that Suga takes a bus on Fridays to see his boyfriend for a little bit/walk him home, and then take a bus back. They switch often, and sometimes they like to surprise each other. And of course, they meet during the weekends, when they have much more time. c: Also, this is very self-indulgent, but I just needed to have the image of Suga wearing Oikawa’s jacket. Okay. 
> 
> Tumblr post can be found [here!](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/148435899778/hey-hey-hey-could-i-request-an-oisuga-fic-of-suga) That's the last of the prompts in my inbox.


End file.
